Toy Story 4
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: What happens when Jessie makes a wish on a shooting star? The Andersons get home and find a surprise. Did someone break in their house? What's going to happen when Bonnie walks in her room and finds an even bigger surprise?
1. Becoming Human

It's been a week since Andy went to college and his favorite toys were handed to Bonnie Anderson. Jessie likes Buzz's Spanish side when it comes to dancing and partying, but there's a certain toy she's secretly loved since she can remember. Buzz is secretly in love with Jessie, but how will he find the courage to tell her? Bonnie has just gone to school and the toys have all come out of the toy box. Buzz thinking he needs to tell her, walks up to her. "Uh... hey, Jess." He said nervously.

Jessie turned around. "Hey, Buzz. What's up?"

"Well... I... I..." He stuttered.

"You what, Buzz? Spit it out."

"Well, I wanted to say I... that I love you."

"Oh. I love you too, Buzz." She said hugging him.

"No." He replied pulling away to look at her. "I mean I'm... IN LOVE with you."

"Oh!" She stated shocked. "I... I'm sorry, Buzz. I don't feel the same way. I love someone else. I do love you, but you're more like a brother to me."

Buzz looked down a bit disappointed. "Oh. Well, I guess I'll just have to get used to that. So who is it you DO love?" He asked changing the subject.

At this point, everyone was gathered around listening to them minus Rex and Trixie who were playing games on the computer again. "Well, I..." She bit her bottom lip gently feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Come on, Jessie. We all want to know." Dolly said making the others presence noticed.

Jessie looked at them and blushed. "Well..."

"Who is it, Jessie?" Mrs. Potato Head asked eager to know.

Jessie suddenly ran and pulled Woody in for a passionate kiss. Woody was caught off guard and froze not moving. Everyone else gasped in shock. Jessie pulled away after a minute of no response from Woody. "I'm sorry. I just thought it better I showed y'all instead of saying it."

Woody realizing what happened a few seconds ago shakes his head coming out of his own shock. "Me?" He asked confused as to why.

She looked at him and smiled slightly biting her lip again. "Yeah. I love you, Woody. I'm IN LOVE with you. I always have been for as long as I can remember. If you don't feel the same way, I understand."

Woody suddenly grabs her by the waist and kisses her passionately like she had just done to him. Everyone gasps as Jessie is startled at first, but then melts into Woody's embrace wrapping her arms around his neck. After two whole minutes, he pulls away to look her in the eyes. "I love you too, Jess." He said softly.

"Does this mean we're..." She trailed off.

"Together?" He finished for her and chuckled. "Yes. As long as you want to. I don't want to force you into anything."

Jessie pecks him on the lips and smiles. "Yes."

Everyone erupts into cheers and that's when Rex and Trixie came down. "What's with the cheering?" Rex asked confused.

Woody and Jessie turn to them smiling. "Jessie and I are together now." Woody said pulling Jessie closer with his one arm still around her waist.

The two looked to them and then cheered themselves. "Way to go, You Two!" Trixie said excited for them.

They laughed. "Thanks, Trixie." They said in unison.

She nodded with a smile and everyone went about their business. Woody turns to Jessie smiling. "So, Cow girl, what would you like to do?"

She smiles. "I want to spend some alone time with my new boyfriend." She stated.

"Oh. And who's this new boyfriend of yours?" He asked teasingly.

Jessie slapped his arm playfully. "Woody!"

He chuckled. "I'm kidding, Jess. Where do you want to go?" She shrugged. "I think I might know a place." He said pulling her out of the door and out of the house quickly.

When they got outside and stopped walking after twenty minutes, Jessie gasped with amazement. "Woody, it's...it's BEAUTIFUL." She exclaimed.

Woody sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Not as beautiful as you." He whispered.

She looked at him and smiled then turned to look at the view of the lake.

* * *

The two toys sat there on the lakeside watching the birds and the sun start to set for hours. They knew the Andersons wouldn't be home till late tonight. Woody heard Jessie sigh dreamily and he pulled her around to face him. She looked up. "I like it here. Can we do this again sometime?"

Woody smiled. "Sure. Anytime you want, Love." He replied then kissed her softly.

The kiss grew more passionate and the two ended up on the ground with Woody on top. Jessie slid her tongue into his mouth and then she pulled him down to deepen the kiss more. Then a shooting star flew through the sky and she pulled away. "Look, Woody! A shooting star!" She said pointing and smiling.

"Make a wish, Jess. They give you good luck."

She smiled closing her eyes and thought for a second. *I wish we were human.* She opened her eyes and smiled bigger. "Ok. I made my wish."

He smiled and kissed her again. The kiss grew more passionate and more intense. Five minutes later, they open their eyes and gasp. "Jessie?" Woody asked cautiously.

"Woody?" She replied looking at him. "You look..."

"Different?"

"Yeah."

"So do you."

"The place seems much smaller."

Woody looked around then back at his girlfriend. "I don't think it's the place. I think it's us." He said.

Jessie put her hand on his cheek and gasped. "Your skin feels like Bonnie's."

Woody did the same to her and cupped her face gasping himself. "So does yours. I think we're human." He said coming to a conclusion.

"How?"

"I'm not sure, but lets get back to the house before the Andersons get home." He said taking her hand in his and taking her back to the house.


	2. Coming Home and Discussion

Back at the house, Woody knocked on Bonnie's bedroom window. "Buzz!"

Buzz heard him and opened the window. "Who are you?"

"It's me. Woody. And this is Jessie next to me. Unlock the front door."

Buzz nodded and went downstairs to open the door. "What happened to you guys?" He asked them as they stepped through and closed and locked the door again.

"We don't know. One minute we're toys and we were kissing. The next, we're humans. Right before that, Jessie wished on a shooting star."

"What did you wish for, Jess?" Buzz asked.

"I... uh... I...I wished we were human. But it's unrealistic. It was just a dream." She replied.

"Maybe it's not unrealistic. Whatever that wish did, it worked."

They suddenly hear footsteps coming up the stairs. They all gasped and the toys took their usual places. Jessie and Woody gulped and Bonnie entered the bedroom. She gasped closing her door behind her. "Who are you guys?" She asked in a small voice.

"Bonnie, don't be scared. We won't hurt you." Jessie said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Take a look around. What toys do you see?" She asked the child.

Bonnie looked all over the room and saw everyone except Woody and Jessie lying in their usual spots. She then turned back to them. "Woody? Jessie?" She asked them.

The two nodded. "We don't know how this happened exactly." Woody said. "Jessie wished on a shooting star and then we kissed. But when we opened our eyes, we were human."

Bonnie looked at them shocked for a second then asked, "Does that mean you guys were always alive?"

They nodded. "Yeah. Everyone else can too. He looked to Buzz. "Buzz, guys, it's alright now. You can show her."

Every one of her toys came to life and she gasped. "WOW!"

"Hi, Bonnie." They all said in unison.

She smiled. "Hi, Everyone." She said then turned to the couple. "If I can find a way to help you get back to normal, could you guys come to life when we're alone and we play? It'll make play time so much more fun."

"Sure. But don't tell anyone about this." Woody said.

"I won't. But how do I hide you two?"

Woody thought for a minute. "Wait until your parents are asleep, then give us some money for a hotel. We'll come back again in the morning to discuss what to do."

"Ok." She said then hugged them.


	3. The Solution and Sex

Woody and Jessie hugged her back then pulled away. "Oh, we have one request from now on." Woody said.

"What's that, Woody?"

"We want to be lovers during playtime from now on. Once we turn back to normal that is."

"Ok. I can make that happen. But why request that?"

"Because we're together for real and it would be awkward for me to kiss Buzz again." Jessie answered.

"Oh. Ok."

* * *

Later that night when Bonnie's parents went to bed, Bonnie snuck Woody and Jessie downstairs with some money from her piggy bank that she had saved. "Ok. Here's forty dollars. That's all I have. But it should be enough for at least a few nights." Bonnie said handing the money to Woody.

"Thanks, Bonnie. We really appreciate this." He replied.

"No problem. I always like to help out friends in need. Mommy taught me that."

"Well, I'm glad she did. Thank you."

"You're welcome. What time you gonna be here?"

"Well, since technically you have to go to school tomorrow, why don't we meet up with you there?" Woody asked.

"Ok. Be there at 8:00."

"Will do. See you tomorrow, Bonnie." The couple said in unison just before leaving.

* * *

The next morning at 8:00, Jessie and Woody were standing at the front door waiting for Bonnie and Mrs. Anderson to get there. When they saw the car pool up, they smiled. Bonnie got out with her bags and ran to them smiling. "Woody! Jessie!" She yelled excitedly.

"You know them, BonBon?" Mrs. Anderson asked her daughter.

Bonnie turned around smiling and nodded. "They work at the hotel across the street. Remember when I went there with Tia and her mom?"

"Oh, yes. I remember."

"Well, Woody and Jessie helped us out the whole time like where to go and stuff. I called them last night and asked them to meet me here this morning."

"Oh. Ok. Why don't the two of you come inside?" Mrs. Anderson asked the couple.

They nodded and followed inside then followed Bonnie to her classroom. "Ok. Now lets figure this out. How'd you get from being toys to being human?"

"I was taking Jessie for a walk to the lake and then we started making out."

"I saw a shooting star and told him. Woody then said to make a wish. So I thought really hard and wished for us to be human."

"The next thing we know, we go from making out some more to opening our eyes and being human." Woody finished.

"So then my theory was right. It had something to do with the wish. My thought is that you need to wish on another shooting star, but this time wish that you were toys again." Bonnie said.

"That's your solution?" Jessie asked.

"Yes. A wish to undo a wish."

"Oh. Ok. But when will the next one be?" She asked.

"I don't know. That's not something we can predict. You'll just have to watch for one every night until you see one."

"Thank you for your help, Bonnie." Woody said standing up. Jessie got up with him and the two said goodbye then left.

* * *

A week later, the couple is still human. Mrs. Anderson has decided to let them stay there for a while until they can get "back on their feet". The two are staying in the guest room and it's now late at night. Jessie is getting ready for bed and Woody has just gotten out of the shower. Woody has been feeling a bit strange, but feels like he needs to act. So the cowboy walks up to his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. Jessie has been feeling the same strange feelings lately and can feel Woody harden. She turns around to face him and smiles. "Hey howdy hey." She said softly.

"Hey, Jess. There's something I need to say."

"Don't bother. I feel the same strange things too. What are we supposed to do?"

"Just go with it, I guess."

Jessie immediately obliged and kissed him passionately. Woody deepened the kiss pulling her closer and gently layed her on the bed. Jessie slowly took off his shirt then he did the same to her. She became wet and swiftly took off his boxers. Woody began to kiss her jaw and she moaned softly. Woody smiled at the sound and took off her pants and panties. Jessie pulled away. "Now what?" She whispered.

Woody just slowly entered her and she gasped. "You ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Keep going."

He entered her some more then came to where he felt a slight resistance. "I can't go any further, Jess."

"Push hard. I've heard of this before. Emily said something about women having what's called a hymn. It's what gives them their virginity. When they go through this thing called sex which is what we're doing, the man breaks it by pushing through it. You just have to push hard. That's where we can begin to have a baby." Jessie explained.

Woody nodded in understanding and did what she said. She gasped in pain. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little, but I'm ok. Just keep going." Woody obliged and started to thrust. Jessie moaned loud. Woody smiled at her sound and went faster. Two minutes later, Jessie screamed out his name. "OH, WOODY!" She yelled cumming.

After five more minutes, Woody did the same. "OH, JESSIE JANE!" He screamed cumming. He collapsed beside her on the bed and she faced him with a huge smile on her face.

"Am I that good, that you screamed my whole name?" She asked teasingly.

"Maybe. OR maybe it just came out." He replied playfully.

Jessie giggled and cuddled into him. "I love you, Woody Pride." She whispered.

Woody kissed her temple and put his arm around her. "I love you too, Jessie." He whispered back.


	4. Stories, Pregnancies, and Arguments

The next morning Jessie woke up to the smell of breakfast. She turned around and saw Woody watching her. "Good morning, Cowboy."

Woody smiled. "Good morning, Jess. Any regrets about last night?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. What about you?"

"Me either. Like you, it was the most amazing experience I've ever had."

Jessie smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Hungry?"

Woody nodded and the two got dressed going downstairs for breakfast. "Morning, Everyone." The couple said.

"Good morning, You two. Sleep well?" Mrs. Anderson asked getting them their plates.

"Yes. Thank you." They said in unison. "Smells good."

"Thank you. Here you go. Eat up." She said sitting down across from them.

Bonnie looked at them and smiled. "I heard you guys last night."

The couple turned to look at the girl in shock. "Bonnie!" Mr. Anderson scolded his daughter.

Jessie spoke first. "It's ok, Mr. Anderson. She's just being honest."

"It's inappropriate to talk about personal things like that though."

"It's ok. Really. We were a bit loud last night. We were just surprised she said something." Woody said.

Mr. Anderson nodded in understanding. "Ok. As long as you're not bothered by it."

"We're not. It's no big deal." Jessie replied. Woody nodded in agreement.

"So, going to look for jobs today?" Mrs. Anderson asked changing the subject.

The couple looked at her and nodded. "I'm going to look at police work while Jessie here goes to look at a job on a farm." Woody said.

"A farm job?" She asked Jessie.

Jessie nodded. "I like working with horses. I grew up on a farm as a kid, but my father wasn't raising enough crops for money when I turned five and we lost the farm. We moved taking one horse with us. His name was Bullseye. We moved here to the city and my father got a job as a carpenter. Once I turned sixteen, I got a job at the hotel and had been there since until of course the incident." She said making up the story as she went trying to keep the Andersons from getting suspicious about the real them.

"You said you lived with your father, what about your mother?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"She died during childbirth. She had preaclampsia and bled too much during birth. I never knew my mother. I only ever knew my father. He raised me on his own. He never remarried because he wanted what was best for me."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too. I can't imagine." His wife agreed.

"It's ok."

"So where's your father now, may I ask?" Mrs. Anderson said.

"He died of a brain tumor on my twenty-first birthday. He had known about it for years and couldn't afford the treatments. The doctors said he'd only have two months to live after his last appointment."

"I was at the hospital talking to my Grandma who had lung cancer when I heard the doctors say something to the woman next door." Woody chimed in helping to create a convincing false story of their past. "I couldn't understand what they said, then I heard the woman break down crying, pleading with her father that it wasn't true. That she wasn't going to only have two months with him and then lose the only person she knew of for family."

Catching onto Woody's little story addition she continued. "I didn't know of it until he opened the curtain separating us in the room. When he spoke asking if I was ok, I looked up and realized who he was. We had been dating for a year at the time. He comforted me as best he could until we heard the machine going crazy. We got up and Woody went for a doctor while I started breaking down again sitting next to my father's hospital bed. When the doctors came rushing in with Woody, they sent us both out to the waiting room. I refused to go, so Woody had to carry me. When one of them came out to get us, he said my father had died of the brain tumor a lot sooner than he calculated. I turned to Woody and broke down not believing it. I was so upset and Woody was all I had. I never knew of any other family that was alive, so I had been the last of the Jane family to live."

"I helped her to arrange the funeral and then sell the house. She moved in with me and my grandmother and we've been living together since. My grandmother's lung cancer killed her a year later and we tried staying in her house for her sake, but the money just got to expensive on rent and we weren't being paid enough, so we got evicted."

"And now you're here." Mrs. Anderson said.

The two nodded. "We're sorry about telling you of our depressed lives." Jessie apologized.

"It's ok. We're the one's that brought it up. We're the ones that are sorry." Mr. Anderson spoke.

His wife nodded. "My husband's right. We're the ones that are sorry."

"No biggie. It's all in the past." Jessie replied dismissively.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jessie got up running to the bathroom at three in the morning. She threw up in the toilet. *What is going on with me? I've been like this for three days.* She thought throwing up one last time. She flushed the toilet and cleaned herself up. Going back to bed, she saw Woody awake. "What you doing up? I didn't wake you did I?" She asked in a whispered voice.

"Not really. I was kind of already awake. Are you ok?" He asked in the same whispered voice worriedly.

"I don't know. I threw up again. It's been going on for three days. I don't know what to do."

Woody sat up and hugged her tight. "It'll be alright, Jess. We'll figure it out later once everyone's up."

* * *

Later that morning after breakfast, Jessie threw up again. "Is everything ok, Jessie?" Mrs. Anderson asked concerned.

Jessie cleaned up then looked at the other woman. "I'm not sure. I've been like this for the past three days." She told her truthfully.

"Do you think you might be pregnant?"

"What?!"

"Lets get you to the drug store and get two tests. You can take them in the bathroom there."

Not wanting to argue, Jessie nodded and followed her.

* * *

At the drug store, Jessie took two pregnancy tests and waited for the results. "What if they're positive? What do I tell Woody?" She asked Mrs. Anderson.

"You tell him the truth. I have a feeling he'll be happy to hear he'll be a father."

Jessie nodded. "Ok." When the timer beeped, Jessie looked at the results. "They're positive." She said shocked. *I'm pregnant. I can't believe it.*

* * *

When the two got home, they went about their day as normal. However, Woody could tell there was something wrong with his girlfriend and he walked up to her. "Hey howdy hey. What's wrong?"

"Woody, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Jess? Is everything ok?"

"Well, you know how I've been throwing up the last couple of days?"

Woody nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I...I...I'm pregnant. We're gonna be parents."

"What?! How could this happen? We're toys, not humans."

"I don't know."

"We're gonna have to stay human and never be toys again if this is the case."

"Are you not happy? You're going to be a father."

Woody sighed. "Jess, it's not that I'm not happy. It's just, we're toys. The baby could never be a toy because it was born human."

"So you don't want the baby?" She asked tearing up.

"Oh, Jess. Don't cry. Of course I want the baby, but what about our friends and Bonnie? What would they think if we stayed human?"

Jessie looked down. "I never thought of that. But I've thought about having a baby before and I always wondered what it would be like. Just to be human. Just to become a mother."

Woody sat down next to her on the bed and cupped her face. "Sweetheart, we can always adopt another toy like Mr. and Mrs. Potato-head did. It's not that you can't be a mother."

"I know that, but I always wanted my own. One that was a part of me."

"Jess, think about our friends and think about Bonnie. We can't just abandon them. If we have this baby, we can never be toys again."

Jessie started crying. "But I really want this baby. Woody, please?! I love our friends and Bonnie, but I want this baby, OUR baby even more. I know I sound selfish, but I really want this. PLEASE?!"

Bonnie knocks on the door. "Woody? Jessie? Can I come in?"

Jessie got up and opened the door. "Hey, Bonnie." She said wiping her tears.

"What's wrong? Mommy told me you were having a baby."

Jessie let her in then closed the door. "I am, but that seems to be a problem for Woody."

"Why?"

"Because the baby will be born human and that means it could never be a toy like me and Woody."

"But you want the baby." Bonnie stated. "Just wait to have the baby and then wish for it to be a toy with you. It should work."

"Really? You think that will work?"

"Why not? I mean, you wished for you and Woody to be human and IT worked. Why wouldn't wishing for your baby to be a toy work?"

"Good point. Woody, what do you say about that?"

"I never thought of that, but what if it doesn't? Would you rather stay a toy? Or would you rather be human so you can be a mother?"

"If it doesn't work, I'd rather be human to be a mother because I know for a fact that a child can't grow up without their mother. Every child needs their mother. And even their father. So if I have to be human, would you be human with me?"

Woody sighed. "I don't know, Jess. I love you with all my heart, but I love being a toy."

"Which do you love more?" She asked tearing up again.

Woody pondered about this for a moment. "You."

"Then there's your answer."

Woody thought for a second. "Then I guess I'd be human with you."


	5. Birth and Normal Again Finale!

Six and a half months later, Jessie has grown out of the sickness and is getting much larger. Woody is doing everything he can to help and so are the Andersons. The couple had gotten married two months ago. It's midnight and Jessie wakes up gasping feeling very wet. She shakes Woody awake. "Woody, my water just broke."

Woody wakes up. "What?!"

"My water just broke!" She repeated screaming in pain from a contraction.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson came running in. "What's wrong?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I'm in labor."

"Oh. Then we need to get you to the hospital."

"NO! No hospital. I'm having this baby right here."

* * *

It's been twelve hours and the contractions are thirty seconds apart. "AAAHHH! I have to PUSH! This baby is coming NOW!" Jessie yelled pushing.

Woody took her hand and helped her to be in the upright position then wiped the cold towel across her forehead. "You're doing great, Jess."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! It HURTS! I can't do this anymore!"

"Yes you can, Jessie. The head's almost out. Now PUSH!" Mrs. Anderson instructed.

She does as told screaming on the top of her lungs in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Head's out! Just breathe."

She does panting. "You're doing wonderful, Sweetheart. Two more pushes and it's all over." Woody said.

Jessie nodded and pushed with all her might when instructed. The second push and she heard a piercing cry. "WWWAAAHHH!"

Mrs. Anderson smiled and handed her the baby. "Congratulations. It's a beautiful baby girl."

Jessie started crying in joy and smiled at Woody who bent down and kissed her softly. "You did it, Hunny. I'm so proud of you."

Jessie smiled again and looked at her daughter. "I think I'll name her Cassie Sophia Pride."

"I love it, Jess." Woody replied smiling.

Mrs. Anderson let him cut the cord and then they cleaned and wrapped her up in a tight pink blanket.

* * *

That night, a shooting star passed by and the two wished to be normal again along with Cassie. They open their eyes and see they are indeed toys again. Jessie looks to where Cassie was laying on the bed and sees a toy in it's place that looks like her. She walks up and looks at her curiously. "Cassie? Is that you?"

The baby smiled and reached for her. Jessie picked her up and a stray happy tear fell down her cheek. She smiled at her daughter and turned to Woody. "Woody, it worked."

Woody turned around and smiled when he saw his wife and daughter both as toys. "I guess it did."

Buzz and the other toys climbed out and down from their spots and smiled. "WOODY! JESSIE! You're normal again!" Buzz called to the couple.

They turned around and greeted their space toy friend. "Good to see you to, Buzz." They said in unison.

Buzz then noticed the pink bundle in Jessie's arms and looked at them confused. "What's that? A new toy?"

"Sort of." Jessie replied showing him the bundle. "This is our daughter Cassie Sophia Pride. She was born. Not made. Woody and I did something while we were human and I got pregnant. She's eight hours old."

"Oh! Well, congratulations, You Two!" Everyone said together.

"Congrats, Cowboy. You'll be a great dad." Buzz said.

"Thanks, Buzz."

They all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
